Fadeing Sun
by SighingWinter
Summary: When an old friends of Bella's returns from Italy, it will change the live of all those who linger between the two world- supernatural and not. A choice, a love, and a string of adventures will lead to an ultimate choice that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE:  
Homecomming and Introductions

I gazed silently at the house, wondering how exactly I was going to explain to Bella what I was doing here.

"Just wing it."

I muttered, and walked up to the door. As I passed by an old red truck, I vaguely wondered who it belonged to. I had just reached the door when it flew open.

"MARY!" I laughed and hugged Bella back. "I heard a car pull up and then leave." She rushed to explain. I smiled then frowned.

"Awww man!"

"What?" She asked, her chocolate eyes concerned.

"You're taller than me!"

Indeed, my five foot two inches proved my shortness. Bella grinned and led me into the house. She was chattering happily as I examined the house. Nothing had changed. Not the yellow cabinets that I glimpsed as I passed the kitchen, not the living room, or even the tiny bathroom. I plopped down on the sofa and smiled to myself.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't just get off the plane Bells. My friend paid for my fries and my coke, on the way down from Seattle."

"That's all you're running on?" I nodded.

The phone rang and Bella slowly walked away to answer it, knowing her it was probably because she was worrying about me, again.

'She really needs to stop that.' I thought

"Now's not a good time, Edward. I have someone over."

Bella's voice was nothing but a soft murmur and I vaguely wondered if this was the Edward.

"I don't know. I'll see you at school."

The song of the phone hanging up came to my ears and then Bella walked back into the living room.

"Sorry, that was my boyfriend."

I felt the disbelief on my face. "Boyfriend? And when did this happen?"

I watched as Bella began to explain everything. I was amazed as I watched her features.

She practically glowed as she told me about the Edward I already knew.

I understood something then, she _loved_ him, probably more than even she knew.

'Great. Oh, and by the way I am going to make his life miserable for the first few minuets we meet, for what he did to you.' I thought.

"So, what are you doing here?" Bella had always talked a lot around me, and some how I managed to always keep the conversation about me to a minimum.

I shrugged. "Because we haven't seen each other in years."

'Because Charlie practically begged me to come down.' I recited the truth in my mind.

"Well, not much has changed."

'Except you.' "Bella you are so foolish." I said informatively.

We talked about how things were going with my foster family and what had been going on up until a few months ago. It was obvious we deliberately avoided that topic. We both had so much to say that neither of us noticed it had gotten dark. It was only when Charlie stomped through the door that we realized how late it was.

"Dad, guess whose here!"

Charlie sounded wary as he replied. "Who?"

I stepped into his sight and he grinned. "Marianne!"

I was encased in another hug and round of delight. "How've you been kiddo?"

I grinned openly, "Great." He smiled. "That's good."

People have always said that people want to be around me and open up to me. I always shrugged that off. I'm just capable of talking to people. It always comes as a shocker to others when they find out that I prefer the company of animals over humans.

"Bella, Billy invited us over to his birthday night. Turning fifty-somethin' an' I thought I'd be a good idea."

Bella nodded. "Sure." She turned towards me, "If that's okay with you."

"Sounds nice."

It didn't take long for Charlie to get out of his uniform and drive us down to the Reservation . When we arrived at a brightly lit house, I had to swallow in nervousness. At least four or five cars were parked outside the house already. Bella noticed and squeezed my hand .

"You'll like this, don't worry."

Always worrying about others. "I know."

They walked straight into the house and I followed, at a slightly slower pace.

"What took you so long?" A rich, majestic voice bellowed over the loud din.

I starred around me. A lot of the people there were huge guys.

One especially tall guy turned and grinned, his brown eyes only looking at Bella.

I had seen that look once. 'down boy.' I thought, pretending that he was a dog.

Next thing I knew he was there, talking to Charlie and Bella- mostly Bella.

"Jake this is my friend, Marianne." I jerked away from my thoughts as the boy smiled down at me. I knew what he saw as he looked at me. Brown hair that was slightly wavy, but straight. I was nowhere near as pale as Bella, but nowhere near as tan as this guy. My small height, and fragile looking build, to me looked awful. My gaze met his dark brown and I liked how his widened in shock. My blue-grey eyes were my best feature, and always shocked people.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." I gave his hand a firm shake. "It's Mary to those who're friends."

He grinned, showing white teeth. "Would I be a friend?"

"Sure, if you stop looking at Bella like that."

Chapter Two:

More Introductions

The party was long and eventually I fled, and spent the rest of it outside.

We returned to the house around 10:00 and I promptly fell asleep on the sofa.

Thunder woke me and I blearily sat up. "Wha-?"

"Mary, hurry up and get dressed, you're coming to school right?"

Still half asleep I didn't entirely catch all of what Bella said.

"The keys to my truck are by the door, I'll see you there!"

Bella launched herself out the door, and I looked around, confused.

"Damn early-birds." I got up and jumped into the shower. Not really caring about my wet hair I ran a brush through it and pulled on a black tank top, then a grey, long-sleeved off the shoulders shirt over the tank top. I jerked on a pair of black jeans and then some socks and lastly, my black shoes. Yes, I like black, but it's not the only color I wear. I grabbed my messenger bag and stuff three composition books into it. Grabbing an apple I walked calmly out the door, and to the truck. It literally ROARED to life, and I jumped, and proceeded to swear as I had hit my head on the roof.

Forks High School was _tiny._ I don't mean like tiny just physically I mean tiny in size and in population. I plugged my ipod head phones into my ears, turning off the car and turning on Evanesance. Getting out was the easy part, getting to the school through all these people… That was something else entirely. It seemed as though the entire population of Forks High School, was all outside, teachers, students, everyone. They ignored the roar of the truck, which was much to my relief. As I got out, though people started to point.

"Who's _that?"_ An annoyingly squawky voice said behind me. "Shh, she'll hear you Lauren." Tons of other whispers I caught but I paid them no mind. I don't care what other people think about me. I had stopped caring a long time ago. Walking through the office door, I quickly got my schedule and began to wander around, searching for the one familiar face in the sea of unfamiliar faces.

Finally I spotted her. "Bella!"

I started walking and then stopped when I realized that she was with someone. Well, five someones. All of them were amazing and familiar. My mind flashed back to my trip to Italy. While Bella had been here in Forks without Edward, I had been there as an exchange student.

'Sigh later.' I thought. I looked up feeling eyes on me. At boy's, the one I assumed was Edward, after hearing Bell's description.

Ignoring him and the others who were also beginning to look I walked calmly over to Bella. "Hi!" She said, the inner glow appearing. I mentally sighed. 'Don't give in, don't give in. Remembering this morning made it easier, I scowled at Bella.

"You want to tell me why?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"Umm, I had a ride."

"So you leave your sister, to fare by herself?"

"Sorry." Her shoulders had hunched up, and she looked at me with guilt.

I relaxed and grinned. "Geez Bells, you are too gullible."

She grimaced. "Why does everybody keep on telling me that?"

"'Cause it's true." I told her flicking her forehead playfully.

"Anyhow I will be seeing you later."

"Oh, no you don't" Bella growled pulling on my shirt. She addressed the people that she stood with. "Sorry, she's shy when it comes to meeting people." I glared at my insulting friend. "Mary, I want you to meet Edward." I had turned and looked at the boy. I just nodded. "This is Alice." She informed me, pointing to a small girl with spiky, black hair. "This is her boyfriend, Jasper Hale." The guy indicated was blonde, tall, and muscular. "And this is Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen." She indicted towards a beautiful girl, who was elegant and blonde and a tall, extremely muscular dark haired guy. "Nice to meet you." Bella sighed exasperated. "This is Marianne; she's been my friend since she was born." I glared at her for I quick moment.

"Are you named after Marianne Dashwood?" The little girl asked, excitedly. I smiled at her. "Unfortunately, my mom was a little wobbly due to drugs and she named me that because that was her favorite character." I said. I had told this same story to so many people that it wasn't completely a lie anymore. Though it was a half-truth in reality. "Later Bells." I said and walked off.

I wanted to scream by the time lunch came around. Too many people wanted to know who I was, why I was here, and other personal details that I wasn't anywhere near willing to tell. Of course, I was very careful to change the topic and not offend anybody.

'You had better appreciate this Charlie.' I thought as I walked into the cafeteria. People stared and pointed and whispered.

Looking around I saw Edward and family, but no Bella. I walked over when Alice waved me over. "Where's Bella?" I asked when I had taken a seat. "Her class is being held in late." Alice said. I rolled my eyes and began to eat my apple. "Hmm, Verona sounds like a good idea." Rosalie murmured to her brother. I perked up. "You're going to Italy?" They looked at me in surprise. "Yes, why?" "If you go to Verona you'll want to try to avoid the lower portion of the city, the water levels have risen recently." There was and awkward silence and I flushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Where would you go if you had to pick?" Edward asked conversationally. My eyes narrowed, something was wrong. Shrugging I looked at the map that Rosalie held. "There's a beautiful city called Voltera. High walls surround the entire city, and a canal runs through it. There architecture is old but suits it perfectly. My favorite times of day would be the dawn and twilight." I sighed, zoneing out. "When the sun comes up it paints the sky in brilliant hues of pink and orange, and red. Like the fire of a phoenix. And as the sun goes down," I paused to sigh. "It's almost like a dream…and then you wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

"You sound like you really enjoyed yourself there." The quiet voice of Jasper Cullen said, looking at me with an amber gaze that was filled with confusion... and curiosity? I nodded in agreement to his comment. "Yes, very much." Edward seemed a bit tense as he asked, "Why were you there?"

Keeping my mind rivited on the present had been hard, and" his smooth, almost velvety voice almost dragged my back to where I had been not two weeks . I met his amber gaze, and smiled as I detected a slightly twitch in his brow. "I was an exchange student."

"Isn't that more of a college thing to do?"Alice asked, her light bell-like voice filtered through the air, like a refreshing spring. I looked down at my lunch and began to eat, ignoreing the five pairs of vegetarian eyes that locked on me- I had more eyes, with a more deadly color locked on me in the past year. "I guess, but it was an opportunity I just couldn't pass up."

Two and a half years ago I had written something, a story or and essay, I forget the details, and had sent it in for a scholarship go get into a nice private school, without makeing my foster parents pay too much for the tution. I hadn't known that when the director of the insitutuion saw the essay, that he'd put it into the competitive exchange programe that the school hosted. A year later I and two others had been picked to go to international schools, placed in Italy, New Zeland, and Egpyt. That's how I had ended up packing my bags, and boarding a plan headed for Verona, Italy- leaving behind two very proud, and extraordinary teary eyed, foster parents. All they had had to do, was pay for my plane ticket.

I mentally wandered back to my flight, and then the school that I had gone to for a few months. My class had been taken on a field trip to Voltera- and there I had stayed, after havving transfered from one school to another. Dragging myself away from the past, I looked up in enough time to see the frown that decorated Edward Cullen's face, before he quickly eased back to an easy going, and relaxed persona.

"It must've been fun." I smiled wanely, and nearly breathed an audible sign of reliefe when Bella tripped over to our table. Alice and Edward switched their gazes to Bella, and I forced back my laughter at the mother hen acts. Feeling another, more intent gaze on me, I looked over to see Jasper turning away and whisper something in Alice's ear. She cast him a sharp glance, before easing back into her kind state. I mentally swore, damn, these vamps are good. I have got to be more careful. Then, too late, I had realized my error, just as Edward Cullen tensed. I silently stood up, murmuring a polite 'excuse me' before takeing my tray and dumping it in the trash. Heading out of the cafeteria, I could feel five, suddenly sharp, and deadly gazes pointed at my back, as I feigned complete and absolute ignorance.

As soon as I was into the halls, I began to run, while thinking of the classes I had left and decideing that I would get to physics early. I thought of nothing else other than a need to go to the bathroom, as I headed out of the school and towards Bella's truck. Getting in I urged the car into livving and pulled out of the school. I drove back to Bella's house, forceing myself to be completely relaxed. It wasn't until I was inside the house with the door locked behind me that a began to swear, and pace.

"I can't even last one day, pretending to be normal, can I? Nope, I just had to slip up arund the mind reader- granted it would have hapened eventually but did it have to be today?ARGH! You are so so so so STUPID!" I ranted for awhile longer before, gradually I egan to calm down. "Well at least I can be free with my thoughts now. Not much of a point in hideing most of what I know, now." Once the adrenaline was completely eradicated from my bloodstream, I fell on the couch, exausted. Sleep vanquised anyother thoughts from my mentally deranged mind.

"Edward, she just got back."

"She knows Bella, and I refuse to sacrifice your safety- so that she can sleep."

"So she knows- how can that ever be a problem. Eddward if she knew, and cared, she would have run screaming in the other direction. Just let her sleep of awhile longer."

"I can't do that Bella. She was with the Volturi."

I woke to the arugement and listened as I slowly, and somewhat unwillingly moved back to complete conciousness. Bella's silence charged the, already tense air. Keeping my eyes closed, I heard the sound of clothes moveing, and asumed that Edward was holding Bella. "I could never live with myself if you died while I could protect you." It was all could do to not gag at the total and complete cheesiness of that statement. _Seriously, is there any form of man in this guy? _I deliberately thought, allowing my distain for my to seep into my thoughts like a slow poison. I knew he would hear me, and the soft, almmost imperceptible growl that reached my ears as I sat up, told me that I had come close to hitting a nerve.

"Hello to you to, Cullen." I said, watchiing as Bella pulled away, her face colored by fire.

Edward chose only to glare at me, while stepping a bit in front of Bella. I rolled my eyes, at the double meaning guester. That he wold proect Bella from me- as if I could/ would ever hurt her. The second was his own, not so subtle way of attempting to loom over me. _Seriously Cullen? you dont have half the aura of soem of the Volturi guards, so stop trying. _

"How do you know about us?" Even in its rough state I had to admit, he had a pretty nice voice... for a complete cheesy idiot.

_You already know how I know, so stop asking pointless questions, and get right down to want you really want to know._ I refused to speak to this guy, pretending to be civil was gone, and I was completely ready for him to know how I felt about him.

He ignored me, and continue with his questioning, "Who told you? Why are you here?'

_The answer to both of those question have the same answer- non of your damn business, you idiot._

Oh, boy was I tempting fate or what.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Cullen openly growled, pale fists clenching in evident anger. As he struggled for composure I glanced at Bella who stared between us worriedly. "It's alright Bella. I'm just deliberately pissing him off." She frowned, and I sighed. "Bells, go upstairs please."

Bella looked up at Edward and watched as he nodded, and lightly pushed her towards the stairs. I mentally shook my head, it was like she couldnt bear to be parted from him. _Where had the independent, self sacrificing, and clumsy Bella gone?_ I knew the answer but sometimes, her actions just beg the question. Standing, I walked past Edward and into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and the cereal. I didn't hear him follow but I knew he did. What can I say, live with a large group of vamps for a year or more and you learn a few things.

"Answer the question."

I continued about my intended buisiness, grabbing the milk, and a spoon. Once my bowl was filled I sat down at the table, and dug in. Edward was standing, amber eyes locked in a cold glare. "Ya know, if you keep that up your face will freeze like that." i said, amiably. Kicking the chair across frm me out i waited until he growled, and sat in the chair.

"As I'm certian you know by now, "_Because you can't keep your mind where it's supposed to be, "_I recieved an award of sorts to study abroad, for an undesignated period of time. I chose to go to Italy, and from Verona I ended up travelling to Voltera, where I chose to stay- It was there that I met the Volturi. Just to put this in perspective, I had met and been livving with the Volturi for about a month, when Bella first moved here."

I'd apparently said something he'd not expected, because Edward's eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted in what must've been surprise.

"You know what, why am I even telling you this?" I closed my eyes, and let myself travel back.

* * *

_I walked through the elegant streets, noting the wonderful arcitecture and the elegance of the city. The woman in front of me- she was suppose to be finding me a school that I wanted to study at- chattered away in Italian, motioning to the various cafes and shops. She stopped, and I looked at where she was gazeing. A woman, dressed in a very modern outfit stood next to a sign that advertized tours of the oldest parts of the city in various languages. Already, a number of tourists had gathered, looking eager. My guide walked over, and I followed. She and the woman talked in low Italian about something, and before I knew it we were off. The woman, lead us through the streets telling everyone of the history of the city, and showed off it's beauties. Through her words, I began to notice more of the poeple, their way of livving, and the true beauty of the city itself. It was at that point that I fell in love. _

_We entered an old cathederal and she lead us into a great hall, where according to her a reenactment was being done. Before we had entered the large chamber, I had noted the various things that made this different from the other places in the city. Something about the woman's tone, tipped me off that this might've been slightly more than a regular reenactment. The door closed behind us, and while others looked around I looked at the poeple who were spread out along the other side of the chamber. Various hues of color welcomed my eyes, garbs of both renaissence and modern. However, as beautiful as the cothing was, it was the poeple wearing them that caught my attetion. Despite various skin tones they were all remarkably pale, and impossibly beautiful, perfection in it's definiton. Black suddenly surround the group and I was pressed back against the door as shouts, and yells of terror tore the air. A sureal feeling swarmed over me, they were vampires, and as I watched them feed off the tourists who had had no idea what they were getting into I realized I was going to die. Something kicked in then, and as a tall, heavily muscled vampire stalked over to me, dark red eye glimmering, I felt my body slide into a defensive posture. _

_The vampire paused and let out an amused laugh, before he ran at me. Cold hands wrapped around my body, and I tucked myself in ward, letting his body fly over mine. He hadn't expect resistance, and as he landed on his feet barely a yard from me he growled. "Wait."_

_The voice was full of authority ,and the vampire suddenly knelt down. at some point I had become the seul remaining human. A man dressed in red walked- well glided is more like it- foreward, stopping a foot from me. His eyes were bright red, and he looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. He held out a pale hand, and murmured softly, "Take it."_

_I felt my body straighten and slowly I reached out and touched the outstreached hand. It was strong, cold, and hard. Unforgivving as marble, though the skin itself appeared almost translucant in color. My heart pounded in my ears, and the addrenaline pounded through my viens, I didn't want to die. I wanted to study and become successful, get married, and have kids. I had come here for adventure and had found my death. _

_The vampire looked at me, his red eyed gaze boring into my soul, as though he were searching for something, and suddenly he laughed and released my hand. "My name is Aro. welcome to the Voltera, Marianne." _

Mentally I skipped over the next few weeks, and then began to replay other things, important in my mind.

_My room, with it's king sized bed and rennaissence furtinture and feel. An exact replica of Juliet's room, Aro had told me. I had laughed and thanked him, even though I thought that Juliet was a weak, over dramatic, and un independant character. _

_The single photo that I always carried with me, of all of my favorite vampires, those who had become my true family._

_Dinners with the family I stayed with for a short time before I decided to live with the Volurti._

_Felix and Demetri teaching me to fight against all things, human and supernatural. _

_It had been a month, when finally Jane held my hand and truely smiled at me._

_Classes at the local school, and then more advanced class after._

_Lessons from Aro about vampire abilities, and vampire ways._

_Alec teaching me the piano, and violin._

_Pats on the head from Marcus._

_Scowls from Casius._

_'Sneaking out' at night._

_My sixteenth birthday._

_The sunsets._

And then I showed him my reason for comming here, _the letters from Charlie about how Bella had a boyfriend, and how he left her. Some included pictures of her face, deadpanned, and broken looking. Later, how Jacob helped her get better. And then the email saying she'd disapppeared._

_Bella walked past me, the dark rings under her eyes, and the nearly dead expression on her face as she, and two other vampires were escourted into the chamber by Felix, Demetri, and Jane._

_Bella sobbing on the male vampire with amber eyes, as he held her loosly. _

* * *

"You wanted to know why I'm here? That's why." I said glaring at Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

"You wanted to know why I'm here, that's why." I said glareing at Edward, who all of the sudden, was very very pale.

Amber eyes, that had previously been filled with distrust and anger, now sustained a look filled with tormented remorse, that suddenly I felt very young- something a hadn't felt since the day first had a real converstation with Aro. I almost felt pity for the man, except I remembered the photos of an empty Bella, broken and lost, and most of my former irritation and about half of my former anger was rekindled. I waited calmly, as he remastered himself.

"I take it you hadn't seen those photos, or in this case, many memories of what you did to her."

He looked at me, something like respect in his gaze. "You gave up everything to come here."

Caught by surprise, I could only gape at him. How did he- oh right. I scowled at him, "Dont do that. I prefer to keep some memories left alone thank you."

Edward shrugged, "I can't exactly help my ability"

"But you can, choose not to actually look." I scowled

Edward causally leaned on the table, taking a closer look at both myself, and the contents of my head. "So tell me, why?"

"why what?"

"If you were happy there, why'd you come back?"

"Bella need something constant in her life, Charlie wasn't enough, and somehow between you and Jacob, you've both managed to break her heart." The vampire flinched at that, and the remorseful look appeared in his eyes once again. Serves him right, over dramatic, self absorbed bastard.

"I love Bella.. It was hard for me to stay away from her... when I wasn't hunting for Victoria, I was useless." It was like he was pleadinf for me to understand. I looked away from him, "If You truely loved her, no matter what had happened, you shouldn't have just left her with a lie. You dont just leave the poeple you love by themselves."

My tone was bitter, and Edward at once understood what I meant and the reasons behind it. His face became serious, wiht traces or sadness and even pity. I couldn't help but compare that expression to Aro's when he'd first taken time to really exaime my mind and my was almost the same, with a few differences. Like the pity. God I hated that look.

"I don't need or want your pity." I muttered. I finished up the bowl of cereal, and washed it out.

'They were your first real family weren't they?" His voice was soft, gentle, so different frm the harshness of ten mineuts ago.

"That, is none of your business."

I walked out of the kitchen and went up stairs. Opening Bella's door I found said girl attempting to work on her homework while chewing anxiously on her bottom lip. "Go. I'll tell Charlie you're sleeping over at Angela's house."

Excietment and happiness filled her face, as Bella hurriedly crammed her homework and a change of clothes into her poor backpack, then hurriedly downstairs, stumbbling along the way. I waited til I heard the door slam and the sound of the car leaving before I went back downstairs and plopped on the sofa.

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all...

Oh man, how was I going to break this to Charlie?


End file.
